The present invention relates to an access device, and in particular, to an access device for providing the access between a substrate surface and an elevated surface, and, which is movable between an expanded or access position and a contracted or storage position.
The access device of the present invention is of concertina-like configuration, which, in the expanded or access position provides a plurality of steps preferably extending generally outwardly and downwardly from an elevated surface. In the contracted or storage position, the steps are retracted in a concertina-like arrangement whereby each of the steps is contracted together.
The present invention is particularly suitable for installation on a vehicle, such as a truck, train, or other vehicle, whereby, when the vehicle is in its normal use, the access device is retracted in a compact manner under an elevated surface of the vehicle such that it does not impede the usual operation of the vehicle, whilst, when in the expanded configuration, the device is extended such that a user may easily climb the steps of the access device between the substrate surface and the elevated surface of the vehicle, or vice versa.